


If That's What You're Into

by taishige



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Cute in a weird way, M/M, Taichi is a horn-dog, Top!Taichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taishige/pseuds/taishige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leader has a baby peen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If That's What You're Into

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [NYE Fic-a-thon](http://pearljemz.livejournal.com/41081.html)! Don't even ask. Seriously. Short and random. Warnings for snark and lots of talking about dicks and sex.

There were lots of things Taichi liked about Joshima.

He liked that he was a complete dork because it allowed him to make fun of him incessantly.

He liked that he failed at anything physical because it _also_ allowed him to make fun of him incessantly.

He liked the way his mouth turned upwards when he got angry.

He liked the way his entire face turned red when he was embarrassed.

But perhaps most of all, he liked Joshima's baby peen.

He wasn't really sure why. Sometimes he thought it was because it gave him one more thing to make fun of him over. And while this was true, he had to admit to himself that there was so much more to it than that.

He liked how Joshima got so embarrassed over it, somehow making the entire thing that much more endearing. The first time they'd fucked, he'd tried to hide it with his hand even while Taichi'd been yanking his boxers down entirely unromantically. Consequently, Taichi _had_ laughed, but more about the situation than the other's size itself. And then Joshima's face had gone red the way it always did and he'd whapped him against the side of the head.

He liked how when he was jerking the other man off, his entire hand fit around it like a glove or something. He attributed part of this to the fact that he had large hands, but it's not like he had that problem when he was jerking _himself_ off... He could hold it in his fingers and use his thumb to run across the tip, eliciting beautiful, beautiful noises from the other's throat.

He liked how it felt against his stomach when Joshima was grinding up his lap. Strangely soft and feeling more like someone was simply tracing a finger up his abs than anything else. And then Taichi would thrust his hips up to ram his _own_ dick up the other's ass and Joshima would arch backwards, giving him a lovely view of his entire frontside.

He liked how when they slept together, he could spoon up against the other's backside with his arms around him, and one of his hands could sneak its way into the other's boxers to cup him in his palm. Joshima would always let out a little squeak, but once the initial surprise was gone, it actually seemed to calm him down a bit, and then he'd settle into Taichi's arms with a little sigh and fall asleep without much of a hassle.

He liked the fact that it took him two times going down on him to figure out the best way to keep it in his mouth. Multiple times of losing his grip or sliding up too fast had led to much hilarity and laughter, which in turn had flustered Joshima more than he already was (he was embarrassed enough at the fact that Taichi wanted to suck him off). By the third time, though, he'd perfected it to something of an art, and by Joshima's reaction, he was quite thankful for it.

He liked the way it felt through fabric. Like a little lump or something. He could feel it when Joshima was lying straddled over him for a nap, just a tiny little poke against his lower regions as he snored silently into Taichi's shirt fabric. Taichi'd nuzzle his face into his crotch when Joshima let him lay his head in his lap while watching TV. And sometimes he'd lean over him from behind when the other was sitting in a chair, disguising it as a hug but really just taking the opportunity to grab him between the legs, always prompting a startled yelp. It helped that Joshima never seemed to learn from one encounter to the next.

He liked when they were lying in bed and he could just sneak his hand over and lift up the front of the other's boxers and it would be lying there all cute and unassuming, to which Joshima would immediately slap the side of his face in surprise, which would ultimately result in some kind of groping, molesting tickle-fight and end with both of them out of breath and staring up at the ceiling.

He liked how when he was fucking him from behind, Joshima would only be able to take it for so long before he was grabbing at Taichi's hand for a reach-around. And then Taichi would teasingly pull it away, simply gripping the other's hips as he quickened his thrusts, until finally Joshima would start whining and whimpering in that high-pitched voice that always got Taichi in his own dick and Taichi would give in, taking him in his hand and timing it with his thrusts. It never took Joshima much longer after that. Taichi was usually a different story, depending on his mood. Sometimes he tried to hold it back as long as he could to make Joshima squirm.

He liked when Joshima would kneel on the bed all coquettishly-like how he enjoyed and it would just sit there so cute and innocent between his legs that Taichi wanted to fuck him right then and there. Or how sometimes when Taichi was feeling extra snarky, he'd attempt to jerk both of them off together, which was really just an excuse to make jokes about the difference between their two sizes. After that, Joshima would usually get all bitchy and off-put until Taichi would reassure him that he only made fun of because he loved and that he thought "your cock is adorable, babe".

He liked how he got Joshima to wear those panties that one time and that one time only, as Joshima had gotten horrendously embarrassed and ashamed by the entire thing and refused to ever wear them again. Taichi hadn't been able to understand why as the plaid pattern wasn't even that girly and his dick'd fit so snug and cute and precious inside them, making a much better image than any girl would in the same underwear. Taichi'd resolved not to give up trying to get him in them again.

When it all came down to it, actually, Taichi couldn't find one thing wrong with Joshima's dick. It was beautiful and perfect and _his_. Just like Joshima himself. Except that Taichi would never say as such because that was just cheesy and corny and vom-worthy. Instead, he'd just make a joke about how Joshima's old age was affecting his skills in the bedroom, to which Joshima would get all bitchy until Taichi would simply nestle his face into the other's back, curl his arms around his waist, and stick one hand down his pants before telling him to "go to sleep, hon. You can whine at me over breakfast."


End file.
